Join The Gang Part II
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: WIP: "Inilah empat sahabat plus satu cowok anak baru yang akan mengisi kehidupan mereka di kelas 3 menjelang kelulusan. Ditambah empat anak cewek yang mampu bikin hati mereka klepek-klepek kayak tissue basah. Akankah persahabatan dan percintaan ini ada endingnya? Short story tergantung bagian per chapter! AU! #117
1. Pantang Menyerah

**Join The Gang Part II**

**.**

**Written by **Zecka Fujioka

**Disclaimer: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Cuman meminjam karakternya saja.

**Warning: **Out Of Characters, Alternate Universe, miss typo, update tidak menentu, dll.

* * *

**.. Sasuke ..**

**Pantang Menyerah**

_Dear Kertas,_

_Hmmm… sebenarnya aku baru pertama kali nulis kayak gini. Ini susah banget buatku dan baru pertama kali curhat di _diary_ ini. Sebenarnya bukan _diary_ melainkan kertas doang. Cuman kertas! Palingan aku bakalan buang kalau kagak butuh. Memang sih, aku agak tidak suka menulis manis kayak gini seperti si puitis satu itu, Naruto. Ingat nama Naruto, rasanya pengen banget aku tendang dia! Suerr, deh! Sejak naik kelas 2 setahun lalu, aku yang sudah tidak punya nyawa playboy, tiba-tiba saja duduk satu meja sama si rambut durian kuning satu itu. Ingin protes ke guru-guru, tapi ogah. Aku rada malas ngomong ke guru-guru biasanya sering bawel._

_Semenjak aku pensiun dari playboy-ku, aku semakin dibenci oleh cewek yang bikin luka hatiku hancur seketika. Selama dua tahun belakangan ini, aku tidak semangat menjalani hidup. Temanku saja tidak peduliin kelakuanku yang berubah drastis malah lebih memilih kuetiau miliknya dan keluarganya. Cih! Neji benar-benar pengen aku jadikan korban kedua setelah Naruto. Dan bikin aku aneh sekaligus senang (entahlah, ini benar apa tidak), aku berteman baik sama Sai. Yang kemarin pakai kaca mata mirip pantat botol Coca-Cola berubah jadi tampan bin ganteng semenjak dia memakai lensa kontak. Hmm... mesti aku manfaatin nih sekalian gantiin aku._

_Dan bikin aku kesal banget, Naruto makin dekat sama Sakura. Oh, Noooo! Jangan rampas cewek itu, baka! Dia milikku! Dan aku bakalan dapatin dia dan bisa balas dendam rasa sakit hatiku ini! Awas kamu, Naruto bodoh! Dan buat cewek pink, entah kenapa, dia makin cantik. Dia tidak pakai kaca mata lagi. Dan, dan... aku sepertinya jatuh cinta sama dia walau bukan main-main, tapi tulus banget. Andaikan aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan kusingkirin si Naruto bodoh itu! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku pasti MENANG!_

_Ah, sudahlah. Ngapain aku nulis kayak gini. Kurang kerjaan amat. Sudah dulu, ya. Capek tanganku nulis curahan hatiku. _

_Ex-playboy,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_


	2. Dingin Panas, Panas Dingin

**Join The Gang Part II**

**.**

**Written by **Zecka Fujioka

**Disclaimer: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Cuman meminjam karakternya saja.

**Warning: **Out Of Characters, Alternate Universe, miss typo, dll

* * *

**.. Naruto ..**

**Dingin Panas, Panas Dingin**

Sejak kapan dia menulis kayak gini?

Tidak sengaja aku mengambil benda bulat di samping tempat sampah dekat ruang kelas tiga yang dibuang si anak kucrut, si cowok mantan playboy itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah dua tahun pensiun karena sakit hati atas mulut kasar Sakura, cewek idamanku banget, si kepala ekor ayam itu semakin muram dan tidak semangat. Apalagi si Neji yang kelas 1 waktu itu sangat nakal banget, berubah jadi cowok cengengesan kalau menyangkut keluarga. Sai juga lebih-lebih, dia sekarang ini sudah jadian sama cewek bercempol dua namanya Tenten. Aku heran, anak yang suka banget ngikutin aku ke mana-mana dan lebih suka pelajaran daripada cewek-cewek, akhirnya punya cewek juga rupanya. Ckckck! Apalagi dia juga tidak berkaca mata kayak dulu lagi.

Dan bikin aku kesal lagi, aku tidak lagi duduk bersanding dengan Sai. Tapi Sasuke. Itu Sasuke, _man! _SASUKEEE! Si bodoh kucrut dan tidak punya pendirian. Walaupun adik-adik kelas kami masih suka sama dia. Iiih… apa hebatnya dia itu! Dia sudah pensiun, kenapa malah disukai banget?! Aku kagak ngerti pikiran cewek-cewek penuh dengan misteri. Asli, aku kagak mengerti!

Oh iya, aku 'kan punya benda milik Sasuke. Kertas ini! Aku bakalan lihat isinya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat aku bakalan godain dia suatu saat nanti. Sebelum aku buka kertas tersebut, aku dengar suara aduhaai… Pemilik nama itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Cewek pujaan hati yang masih aku incar dari kelas 1 sampai sekarang walaupun masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bukannya aku tidak berani, tapi aku takut ditolak sama dia. Secara, dia itu hebat banget ketimbang aku yang agak puitis, plin plan, lamban (akhirnya ngaku), dan masih banyak lagi informasi aku dapat dari Neji. Entah kenapa aku lebih akrab sama Neji ketimbang sama Sai meski anak klimis itu selalu bertetangga denganku.

"Naruto? Lagi ngapain?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku dan mengembalikan aku ke Bumi. Berapa lama aku melamun? Mungkin terlalu asyik sama kecantikan Sakura, jadi lupa kalau aku ada di depannya. Tentu saja aku pasti balik badan dan sapa dia, "ha-hai, Sakura." Loh, ngapain aku gugup kayak gini. Memangnya aku pernah ngapain Sakura, sih? "Kamu sendiri, mau ke mana?" Ini juga, kenapa aku bicara agak aneh sambil sembunyiin kertas Sasuke lagi.

"Aku mau ngajar adik kelas di ruang klub?" Sakura, cewek yang kusukai selama 2 tahun ini (sayangnya, belum pacaran), melirik ke belakangku. "Kamu nyembunyiin apa, Naruto?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Waduuh… aku ini kesambet atau kenapa, sih? Setiap bicara sama Sakura pasti begitu. Duh…

"Ooh… begitu."

Senyumnya itu benar-benar bikin gemes! Seandainya kami pacaran di kelas 1, sekarang aku sudah pacaran sama dia di tahun ini. Apes banget hidupku!

Kulihat Sakura pamiti untuk pergi. Ternyata dia masih baik hati kepadaku! Rasanya jadi nangis terharu nih. Kulirik terus punggung Sakura yang gemulai. Sakura-ku yang sekarang tidak pakai kaca mata, menampilkan mata hijaunya yang cantik dan bersinar.

Akhirnya aku cepat-cepat buka kertas Sasuke dan kubaca apa isinya.

**.. Beberapa detik kemudian ..**

"UAAAPAAA! ANAK ITU BAKALAN AKU CEKEK!"

Gara-gara ngelihat apa isi kertas tersebut, aku baru ngeh… ternyata Sasuke mau rampas Sakura dariku. Awas saja si ekor ayam itu! Dia bakalan aku cincang! Akan aku cincang! CINCANG! Bakalan aku...

"Woi! Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak kagak jelas kayak gitu?"

Suara maskulin sekaligus berat bikin panas hatiku membeku sementara. Kulirik orang di sampingku, cowok berambut cokelat panjang menatapku aneh. Aku menghela napas panjang sambil menginjak-injak kertas di bawah kakiku. Kesal banget kalau ingat betapa bencinya aku sama Sasuke. Hebat banget dia pengen ngerebut Sakura dariku! Memangnya dia itu siapa? Seenak undel-undelnya melancarkan serangan kagak jelas kapan mulainya. Toh, dia lagi nongkrong entah ke mana tanpa Neji, sahabat terbaik sejak kelas 1.

"Kenapa malah melamun?" Neji melambai-lambai tangannya di depan wajahku, sontak aku tersentak kaget dan mundur ke belakang. Hampir saja aku jantungan dan terjun dari lantai 2 akibat perbuatan anak di depanku ini.

"Kagak ada apa-apa, kok. Cuman kesal saja." Kumalingkan mukaku yang masih kesal pada surat itu. Untung saja, surat itu aku injak. Kalau tidak, Neji bakalan lihat betapa berubahnya Sasuke dalam hitungan 2 tahun.

"Kamu tidak pulang? Kenapa kita tidak pulang sama-sama?" ajak Neji menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkan di kelas 1 dulu. Kelas 2 dan 3, Neji sudah berubah. Entah apa yang bikin dia berubah. Semoga saja perubahannya ini tidak bikin hatiku ciut. Habisnya Neji waktu kelas 1 agak mirip dengan Sasuke, jadi kesanku sama dia agak gimana, ya? Biasa saja dan pergi jauh-jauh. "Woy! Dari tadi melamun saja!" Pukulan telak di bahuku menurunkan aku ke dunia nyata. Sakit banget bahuku! Ternyata Neji memang belum berubah, suka main pukul.

"Aku tidak melamun. Ya sudah, kita pulang. Naik apa?" tanyaku padanya, sedikit penasaran.

"Sudah ikut saja. Nih, aku bawa tasmu!"

Tunggu! Sejak kapan dia membawa tasku? Entah kenapa dia benar-benar berubah. Perasaanku kagak enak banget. Panas hati ini berubah jadi dingin. Alamak!


	3. Pacaran Setahun, Akhirnya Putus Juga

**Join The Gang Part II**

**.**

**Written by **Zecka Fujioka

**Disclaimer: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Cuman meminjam karakternya saja.

**Warning: **Out Of Characters, Alternate Universe, miss typo, dll

* * *

**.. Sai ..**

**Pacaran Setahun, Akhirnya Putus Juga**

Di kelas 3 ini, aku senang sekali punya pacar seorang cewek baik hati yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak dan aku cium waktu kelas 1 dulu. Dialah Tenten. Mantan cewek Sasuke yang juga mantan playboy, sebenarnya aku kagak percaya, itu beneran apa kagak ya? Masa Sasuke yang punya banget rumus untuk dapatin cewek bisa pensiun? Memangnya ada ya kata "pensiun" buat playboy?

Semenjak aku kenalan sama Tenten, hidupku penuh warna. Tidak ada lagi kesuraman tentang ketidaketahuanku soal ini itu. Neji juga sering membimbingku. Meskipun aku masih sering dicontekin sama Sasuke. Meskipun juga aku tidak berdampingan satu meja sama Naruto, tapi tetap saja dia tetanggaku dan sahabatku. Tapi… akhir-akhir ini, Naruto aneh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aneh. Tetap saja dia bilang aku aneh dan tidak kayak dulu lagi. Seperti apa sih, keanehanku ini? Ada yang bisa jelasin, tidak?

Dan semenjak itu juga, aku sudah bisa pakai lensa kontak. Aku tidak pakai kaca mata lagi. Tapi anehnya lagi, kok semua cewek-cewek sekolah pada ngelirik-lirik ke aku, ya? Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku? Wajahku 'kan biasa-biasa saja? Tidak ganteng kayak Sasuke. Tidak keren dan jantan kayak Neji. Tidak berani kayak Naruto. Wajahku pas-pasan. Dan bikin aku bingung dan aneh lagi, Tenten, cewekku atau sebutan buat pacar (Duh, aku malu), kesal sama aku dan setelahnya tidak mau bicara sama aku. Dia cuman bilang, "Sana! Ke cewek lain saja!" Memangnya aku salah apa, sih?

Pengen banget meminta penjelasan Tenten, tapi kudu ngomong dengannya saja, dia menghindariku. Dia kagak mau ngomong sama aku. Aku tidak ngerti cewek. Apa otaknya, pikirannya maupun sifatnya. Aku cuman ngerti pelajaran doang. Kalau rumus fisika, aku tahu. Apalagi rumus-rumus lainnya. Aku sih, tahu semuanya kecuali rumus pikiran cewek.

Semakin Tenten menjauhiku, semakin aku tidak tahu gimana cara mengembalikan semuanya. Duh, aku tidak tahu harus bicara sama siapa. Saat aku mau ngomong sama Neji, anak itu lagi ngelatih anak-anak persepakbola. Naruto…? Sejak dengar teriakannya tadi, aku tidak berani ngomong. Kayaknya dia lagi kesal sama seseorang sambil nginjak-nginjak kertas. Kertas 'kan tidak salah apa-apa. Apa lebih baik aku tanya ke Sasuke saja? Bukannya dia tahu sifat Tenten kayak gimana? Dia 'kan pernah jadian sama Tenten. Kucoba cari dia di luar kelas, mungkin di kantin ada.

Susah nyari dia, banget! Yang ada, cewek-cewek atau adik-adik kelas ngerumunin aku segala. Aku bukan makanan, kenapa aku jadi rebutan. Ya ampuun…

"Sai _-senpai_, ajarin aku belajar dong!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga mau!"

Waduuh… kalau begini aku susah nyari Sasuke. Tapi aku kok ngerasa ada yang mengawasi aku penuh ketajaman, ya? Rada merindingnya jadinya. Aku menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri. Oh, tidaaaak! Tenten lihat aku! Dia menggeram dan mengembuskan asap di hidung juga telinga. Lalu, dia menuju ke SINI! Aku tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain. AKU TIDAK BISA BERGERAK! Apakah ini kekuatan cewek yang luar biasa?

"Ngapain kamu dikerebutin cewek-cewek, S-A-I?!"

Aku jawab apa, ya? Matanya itu lho bikin aku tidak bisa jawab apa-apa. Adik-adik kelas malah ketakutan dan mundur ke belakang. Akhirnya mereka kabur. Hanya aku sendiri doang di sini, berdiri di hadapannya sambil gemetaran hebat.

Tenten menunduk dan amarahnya mereda. Aku maju selangkah untuk mengetahui keadaannya, "kamu tidak apa-apa, Tenten?"

"… tus."

He? Tadi dia bilang apa?

"Kamu bicara apa?"

"Pu… tus…"

"Aku tidak dengar."

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya, kembali marah. "KITA PUTUS, BODOH!" teriaknya bikin telingaku berdenging. Dia balik badan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan aku yang linglung. Putus? Katanya dia bilang "Putus?" Beneran dia bilang begitu? Itu artinya… aku… tidak… pacaran lagi dengannya?

Aku lemas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai lorong. Rasanya nyawaku dan hatiku dibawa pergi separuh. Dan aku, sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Sudah setahun kami pacaran, akhirnya putus juga. Aku salah apa sih? Aku merasa tidak punya salah. Kenapa cewek jadi sensitive banget soal ini. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Semuanya hancur dibawa oleh Tenten. Hueee…

"Kenapa kamu duduk di situ?"

Aku memutar kepalaku melihat siapa orang berbicara padaku. Oh, Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini, aku dan Sasuke semakin akrab walaupun Tenten tidak menyukainya. Selama ada Sasuke, Tenten lebih memilih menjauh dan menarikku pergi. Tapi sekarang, itu berubah. Aku dan Tenten putus.

"Kenapa wajahmu kayak tidak punya nyawa? Kamu sakit, ya?"

"Aku…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku putus sama Tenten." Aku katakan semuanya pada Sasuke, biar cowok ini tahu. Aku mendongak melihatnya, wajahnya biasa saja. Meski sifatnya sering aneh-aneh kalau sendirian. Lebih baik aku ulangi lagi, "aku putus dengannya."

"Hn."

Hanya bilang "hn"? Anak ini benar-benar tidak sadar, ya? Kalau ada temannya lagi bersusah hati karena diputus sama pacar, dia hanya jawab "hn". Apa kupingku salah dengar atau ada orang lain yang ngomong? Dari tadi cuman aku doang dan Sasuke saja di lorong ini. Tidak ada orang lain selain kami.

"Tadi aku lihat kamu dikerebutin sama cewek-cewek 'kan? Kalau dia minta putus, artinya dia cemburu. Karena kamu tidak tanggap dan cuman cuek, akhirnya dia ngambek dan minta putus." Sasuke menepuk bahuku beberapa kali. "Tenang saja, kalau dia cinta banget sama kamu, dia pasti balik lagi. Kalian 'kan sudah pacaran selama dua tahun."

"I-iya juga, sih."

"Apa kamu mau aku latih kayak aku? Supaya kamu tidak tulalit kayak gini?" saran Sasuke kepadaku.

Rasanya boleh juga, nih. Iming-iming nambah pelajaran ganda. Dan aku suka itu! Untuk apa coba aku nyari Sasuke ke sana kemari. Aku pun bangkit berdiri, meraih pundaknya dan mengangguk cepat.

"Mohon petunjuknya!"

* * *

**Author Note's: **Ada yang bilang kalau di sini tidak ada "The End", itu berarti masih lanjut. Sengaja saya tidak masukkan "TBC", karena yang nulis cerita beginian itu bukan saya. Ini dari teman saya, walau saya yang edit. Hehe… ^^


End file.
